nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Vengeance
Vengeance is the penultimate map in the Dark Tears storyline. It is set in the Inner Circle base from the Recuperation major easter egg from Despair, albeit outside of the underground areas. It is set in the twilight of 23rd December 2013, immediatley after Despair. Vengeance and/or it's major easter egg Justice notably draws influence from the Modern Warfare 2 campaign mission "The Enemy of My Enemy", "Endgame" and the World at War campaign mission "Breaking Point". Overview Vengeance is a fairly open map, set in a small outpost on the surface of the Inner Circle base. The map is very simple, featuring numerous places to camp, run and cover from Allseeing Eye soldiers. There are only five rooms in the map, however opening one door closes another, which is a security measure. A enemy introduced in Recuperation, the Allseeing Eye forces return. As the attack on the base is still going on, soldiers swarm the map. They are a big threat, mirroring the Survival Mode from Modern Warfare 3. However, they are hostile to Zombies too, meaning they can be easily swarmed. Their AI is massively advanced than the standard campaign one, similair to that of Groph, Schuster and Sophia and Harvey. The original group begins outside the map, being barred from entering by Allseeing Eye and Zombies. The alternate group start inside the map. After round 5, the two groups are united after a cutscene showing the two groups agreeing mutually to stop Richtofen, with Groph and Schuster looking suspicously at the group. Edwin Groph, Daniel Schuster, Sophia and Harvey Yena return as AI allies. After Round 5, Inner Circle members will also accompany the group, and fight against the Zombies and Allseeing Eye. Although firefights between the two are often harmless and perhaps could be considered scenery, some can be low enough to accidentally harm the group, and if in direct line of sight and not in combat, Allseeing Eye will make a preference to attack players than Zombies or AIs. A new perk is introduced, called Pure British Spirit. It costs 2500 points and makes the user obtain more "luck" in the random options in the map, due to suddenly having a positive nature. It is a syringe as opposed to a Perk-A-Cola. A new power-up is also introduced, called Random Attachment Crate. It adds a random attachment to most weapons. It's accompanying perk, Warlord Wine, is also introduced, which allows two attachments to be on one weapon at a time. The Major Easter Egg is called Justice, which involves hunting down a member of the Illuminati in order to both stop the invasion of the base and discover how to depose Richtofen (or more specifically Samantha's Body and Richtofen's Mind) from the MPD. Musical Easter Eggs The map introduces a new feature to do with musical easter eggs, instead of isolated songs, it features entire albums or extended plays, including non-singles. Initially, the system was glitchy and did not even show the song names. Several patches fixed all the problems, revealing four small collections of musical easter eggs, raising Vengeance's number higher than any previous maps. The fourth group is purely instrumental. The three main groups are The Ebon Monster, which consists of 8 songs of synth pop and gothic themes. The Dead Beetle, which consists of 13 songs of 60's rock. And The 900th Maiden, which consists of 11 songs of metal and hard rock. The fourth "minor" group is called The Instrumentalist consists of 10 "songs", but it really holds 5 singles pieces and 5 suites which contain anything between 4 to 16 pieces. Because of this, The Instrumentalist actually contains 30 pieces. It is purely instrumental music, hence its name. Trivia *Vengeance is a term used to describe revenge, which could be brought on by sadness. *Vengeance features the most musical easter eggs to date, featuring most of the previous ones, aswell as the new album/ep system.